More than enough
by milcahwaygalaxy
Summary: Slightly AU. Chizuru purposely looks for the Shinsengumi in order to join them and escape her destiny as an oni princess. Of course, pre-Meiji Restoration Japan isn't an easy world for women to live in, particularly to those who dress up and pretend to be men. What will happen to Chizuru after the Shinsengumi allows her to join, knowing that she's a girl? [new chapter every FRIDAY]
1. Blood-soaked snow

**About the Alternate Universe:** This story follows (up to a certain point) the timeline of the game and the anime, so if you're a diehard fan of the series (like me!), you'll be able to pinpoint which parts are taken directly from the game/anime and which ones are purposely created for this story.

 **About the Protagonist:** The story technically uses Chizuru, but as you'll soon come to see, the 'Chizuru' I've come up with is so far removed from the game/anime's original character that she is almost an entirely different character altogether, but I still want to use her name since this characterization is a headcannon which I let bounce around my mind for a while now.

 **Author's ramblings:** I don't know how far I plan to take this story, but this specific fanfic ( _More than enough_ ) will end once it's **that** point in the game where we're forced to leave the Shinsengumi and go with our chosen man. I plan to write several fanfics which will stem from this main story, but at this point in time, I'll limit it to Okita, Saitō, and Harada first (since they're my favorites) so as not to overly pressure myself into writing for all Shinsengumi members that I'd end up compromising the quality of my stories due to stress.

[Shinsengumi x Chizuru – Slightly AU]

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **Blood-soaked snow**

* * *

It has only been a couple of days since I arrived at Kyoto, but my first impressions of the city did not disappoint. The city itself was bustling with merchants selling their wares and people going about their own errands. Even the simple hellos between people passing in the street seemed warm and friendly, nodding and smiling at each other almost as if they were family and not just some random strangers.

Still, there was something else as well. Something that made the city feel strangely cold. Almost as though there is an invisible wall, shutting out anyone who wandered in from the countryside. "Guess these people wouldn't be so welcoming to country bumpkins like me, huh?" I thought bitterly. It wasn't particularly comforting, but then again, I didn't come here expecting to be received warmly.

"Now, where do I start searching for that 4th generation master of the Shieikan dojo? It's not like I can just go up to people and ask them where I could possibly find Isami Kondō…" I mumbled to myself.

Still, there really was no way to it other than asking shop owners and some nice-looking passersby if they knew a person named Kondō-san. Today was my third day to ask around Kyoto for Isami Kondō, and the fruits of my search had been in vain so far. My search took up the rest of the afternoon, and before I realized it, it was almost the Hour of the Rooster.

"Oh crap, I didn't realize the time. _Oba-chan_ will scold me again for staying out too long."

Her concern was not misplaced; they say that Kyoto is full of _ronin_ , thereby making the city unsafe especially during nighttime. _Ronin_ with no masters to serve often rob people in order to make ends meet. They are nothing more than violent criminals who hide behind the image of the samurai.

It's not like I was afraid of such people. I had decided early on that Kyoto was far too dangerous for a girl to explore alone; therefore, would be wise for me to dress like a man. Being clad in men's clothing hid my true gender, and having received training in a couple of dojos around the country, I was confident in my skills as a swordsman, well, swords _woman_ , if you wanted to be precise about it.

My disguise had proven successful, and I was able to roam around freely without being molested. Perhaps that success had gone to my head, and let me believe a girl disguised as a man could explore Kyoto anytime she wished.

But the city was not safe; I should have remembered that. Instead, I had somehow convinced myself that whatever dangers the city held didn't apply to me. I was about to discover otherwise.

* * *

In the street in front of me were three men. _Ronin_ , from the looks of it.

I knew I should have just ignored them and went on my way, but somehow, I couldn't just let these men continue to have their way with innocent people any longer. If I turned tail and left, then they will just continue to harass and pillage the next person they will come across.

I drew myself up, and in the most dignified manner I could manage, I asked, "What is it you want?"

They all looked at each other, and with a nasty grin, the man in the middle spoke. "Pretty nice blade you got there, kid," he said, smirking.

"Looks a bit too much for a kid like this one to handle, am I right?" the man to his left asked his companions, who nodded in unison.

"Give it here, okay? We'll use it to defend our country," the man in the middle said.

My _Daitsuren_ and _Shotsuren_ aren't just some swords I picked up. It had been passed down through my family for generations, and even though I took these without permission from my father, being the next head of our clan meant that these will soon be mine in the future as soon as the leadership of our clan is turned over to me. Not that I'm sure the current head of the family will relinquish his power over to me anytime soon.

Setting aside my family's politics for the meantime, there was no way I could it give it to these _ronin_. Unfortunately, I had a feeling they wouldn't understand. Without having much options that don't lead to bloodshed, I decide to retreat to a nearby dark alley to have this conflict resolved quietly.

" _Oi_ , quit yer running, you little bastard!" one of the men, presumably their ringleader, shouted after me.

I came to a halt when I saw the alley I chose is a dead end. "Good, better to have this settled where the possibility of having witnesses is low," I muttered quietly.

Turning around, I expected to see the three hooligans with their swords drawn and ready to battle. Instead, I turned in time to see a flash of silver, an arc of blood trailing after it, and a blood-curdling scream emanating from the man who was struck down. Confused, I looked from the man lying still on the pavement to the person holding the _katana_ which was still dripping with blood.

This man had snow white hair and gleaming red eyes, a grotesque grin marring his face as he shook with an almost animal-like exhilaration. But what really caught my attention was the _haori_ that he wore; a light-blue material with white cords crossed in front.

Even I had heard rumors of men clad in _asagiiro haori_ who patrol the streets of Kyoto and enforce the law with ruthless vigilance. This man is a member of the Shinsengumi

Perhaps this man had secretly observed our exchange earlier and had decided to execute the _ronin_ right then and there before he added more victims to his roster. I was about to open my mouth to thank him when he raised his sword and began slashing at the fallen _ronin_ , despite the obvious fact that the man was already dead. I sensed nothing but madness from this man, his only apparent desire was raw, animal violence. Whatever he was, it clearly wasn't human.

"Help! HELP ME!" one of the _ronin_ screamed, his sword arm bleeding profusely. He swung his sword wildly, hoping to hit his opponent at least once. The other man wearing the Shinsengumi _haori_ flicked his _katana_ almost lazily before plunging it into the _ronin_ 's throat, laughing maniacally. I couldn't see the third ronin, but I could hear his guttural screams for help before it was suddenly silenced.

I could not believe what I was seeing – the police force of Kyoto brutally murdering the three men as though they were mere animals. It's not like I wasn't planning on killing them myself, had it come down to that; but these men killed them in cold blood, going so far as to continue slashing at the fallen bodies as if they take pleasuring in hacking away at the flesh. If the Shinsengumi were the designated protection of this city, I can now see why people whisper rumors about how dangerous Kyoto was.

Unsheathing my _Daitsuren_ slowly, I turned to face the three white-haired men of the Shinsengumi. "If this is how the Shinsengumi operates, under the façade of protecting the citizens of Kyoto, only to go about and kill indiscriminately as you see fit, then your organization should just cease to exist!" I yelled, _katana_ poised to deliver a deadly blow.

Metal meeting metal, our swords clanged loudly as the man I was aiming to hit managed to parry my blow. I could sense inhumane strength from my opponent, muscles bristling with raw energy as he slid his sword upward towards my throat. I sidestepped, ducking low to avoid the slash meant to claim my life.

As I saw the two other men closing in on me, I knew I couldn't win this battle by my mere human strength. "And here, I thought I could try and win my own battles without using these powers you so unwillingly bequeathed, _Otō-san_ ," I said, laughing bitterly.

I came to Kyoto to escape that life, and yet here I was, about to use the strength handed down from a whole generation of pureblooded _oni_ from the East. The only reply I heard was maniacal laughter from my quarry.

"Heh, figures. You guys got the same laugh as my old man. This makes for an easy target practice, then." I said as I concentrated on unleashing the powers I worked hard for years to suppress. But before I could fully give a free rein to my _oni_ side, there was a sudden flash of light, and warm blood splattered on my face and neck. Before I could raise my hand to wipe the sticky substance off me, I heard a voice.

" _Aa_ , that's too bad." The words suggested disappointment, but the voice sounded happy. "Here I was, planning to take care of them all on my own. Couldn't you have picked another day to work so fast, Saitō-kun?"

As he spoke, the strange man smiled, almost as if he were enjoying himself. The man he called Saitō spoke curtly. "I only did my job. Unlike you, I take no pleasure in battle."

"Well, that's not a very nice thing to say," the first man said, grinning lazily.

The second man was expressionless, but if I were to say so myself, he seemed vaguely disgusted at his companion. "You don't even bother to deny it…" he muttered. The man called Saitō sighed with the air of long-suffering, and looked over at me.

"Maybe, but if you just sat back and let them kill this kid, you could have saved us some trouble," the first man told his companion, his voice full of mirth.

"Perhaps. However, that decision is not ours to make," Saitō said flatly.

I shook my head out of its stupor; these men had the same _asagiiro haori_ as the men they just executed, which meant that these two were part of the Shinsengumi. The question is, why did they kill their companions? Didn't they have the same sense of justice?

What was even more worrisome was the words that the brown-haired man spoke. He was willing to let their rogue warriors slay me just to 'save them some trouble'?

I bristled at the spoken and insinuated repercussions their conversation held. But before I could even say or do anything about it, another person appeared in my field of vision, his _katana_ pointed threateningly at me.

"Luck is not your friend tonight," he said, his voice cold and quiet.

His long, black hair swayed gently with the wind, and the unexpected snowflakes falling down made me think of _sakura_ scattering about during a quiet, spring evening. Moonlight illuminated his slender face and shone from the blade he held pointed at my chest. But it wasn't the sword that made my breath catch in my throat; it was his eyes. They were fierce and hard, but somewhere behind them, I could catch a glimpse of something else. There was no doubt that he was prepared to kill me, and yet, he looked troubled. Not kindness, but perhaps… mercy?

"Run, and I will kill you. Do you understand?" the man spoke in a low but menacing tone.

It was not his words, nor the tone of his voice and that of his companions which caused me to flare up; it was their overall attitude towards a supposed citizen of the city they were meant to protect. They slay their comrades without giving them a chance to explain themselves, and they were willing to slay innocent townsfolk without even batting an eyelash.

Raising my _Daitsuren_ to the same level as his _katana_ , I held his gaze without blinking. "Rest assured, I have no intention of running. I will not leave this place until you explain why you just killed your comrades without hearing them out."

The man's eyes widened a fraction. Clearly, he wasn't used to being spoken to in this manner. I could also hear the surprised huff of one of the men near him.

"Heh~ How interesting…" the brown-haired man said in an amused manner. Several seconds passed by as we stared at each other, neither one of us moving an inch.

To my surprise, (as well as his companions, based on the reactions they had) he lowered his sword and sighed audibly. With his left hand, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, kid. I don't know who you are, or where you're from, but outsiders are not privy to the rules and decisions of the Shinsengumi, so I don't fucking owe you an explanation."

Despite his harsh words, I refused to brook my assent over the matter and was about to say so when he suddenly raised his sword again. "In fact, I think _you_ need to explain yourself. Why is a fucking kid like you out at night, and why were you about to fight off our men?" he almost snarled at me. I tightened my grip on my _katana_ , readying myself should he or his companions come at me.

"And not just any men, mind you, but these are the Corps…" the brown-haired man began, but was cut off by Saitō. "Sōji, hold your tongue!"

The black-haired man spared the man called Sōji a stank eye before returning his gaze at me.

"I don't think I owe you an explanation either! My business is my own." I said levelly.

Sōji whistled as the black-haired man's glare turned a few degrees colder. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that…?" I thought to myself, a figurative sweat dropping off my brow

Ever since I was a child, it was my quick temper and snarky mouth that always got me into trouble, whether it be with my father, my _kendo_ teachers, and even my fellow _kenjutsu_ learners.

Without warning, the man apparently had had enough of my ill manners and attacked first. I was able to block his strike, but barely. He was about to continue his assault when Saitō suddenly spoke.

" _Fukuchō_ , if we continue to stay in this area, we are likely to be seen again. It would be to our best interests if we prioritize these bodies first, then deal with the kid later." he said with quiet confidence. He glanced around, possibly looking for other witnesses. Then he looked down at the men he'd killed, almost as though he'd forgotten the whole ordeal. "If they have this sort of reaction to blood, then they don't seem like they'll be very practical," he murmured, almost as if to himself.

It was like an off switch had been flipped; the man stopped his assault and slid his _katana_ back into its sheath. He peered down at the aforementioned corpse, his face an emotionless mask. "Damn. I didn't think they'd gotten this bad," he said in a low voice, almost as if he's trying to tuned me out.

"What shall we do to the bodies, then? There doesn't seem to be any physical signs, but…" Saitō asked the black-haired man he'd called _fukuchō_. "Just take their _haori_. Yamazaki can deal with the rest." he said by way of an order.

My temper was reaching its boiling point; this evening had been one disaster after another, and it was all caused by these men from the Shinsengumi. I could hardly begin to count the number of times I was almost killed by their men, and now here I was, being ignored and dismissed as though I were an unworthy opponent. My father's derisive words echoed in my head. _"You'll never amount to anything! You are just a woman, so you should just shut up and listen to whatever a man is telling you!"_

I was about to give them a piece of my mind when the man called Sōji suddenly appeared beside me, his left hand clamped over my mouth and his right holding my sword arm.

" _Ne_ , we're dealing with something reallllly important here, so it would help if you just kept quiet for a bit," he whispered in my ear, his grin somehow managing to look both sarcastic and admiring at the same time.

 _The nerve!_ I struggled to free myself out of his vice-like grip, to no avail.

"Aa. I didn't want to have to do this, but you give me no choice, kid." he said, his tone a bit sad. What I didn't realize was that he had a piece of cloth on the hand he had over my mouth and nose. As I began to feel the effects of the substance that was putting me to sleep, the last thing I heard was a raised voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Okita?" the voice yelled vaguely in the distance, and I saw and felt no more.

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

 **Author's end notes:** Hiya~ **milcahwaygalaxy** here… It's been a really long time since I've decided to start writing fanfics again. How'd you like the first person perspective and my take on Chizuru's first encounter with the Shinsengumi? The idea for this story (as well as the 'new and improved' Chizuru) came to me one night as I was taking a stroll. I was also partly inspired by **TK Grimm** 's " _Dynasty Girl_ ", which incidentally is one of my favorite Hakuōki fanfics (too bad it's still incomplete).

I found the notion of a Chizuru Yukimura who's learned in _kenjutsu_ and has a strong personality so compelling, I was practically bouncing in excitement by the time I got home from my walk. We're all used to her being demure, ditzy, afraid of swords, and unable to express her thoughts and feelings, (until she's in a guy's route, lol) which is why some Hakuōki fans dislike her.

Also, I plan to use a couple of Japanese terms, words, and phrases from time to time, so I will be dedicating a sort of mini glossary at the end of every chapter for its definition/translation. I myself am still learning Nihongo, so please bear with any inaccuracies you may encounter.

If you even remotely enjoyed reading this story, please take a short time to _leave a review_ because the reason why I (or any writer, for that matter) choose to take the time from my busy schedule to write this thing is that I believe, somewhere out there, someone will truly enjoy these ideas I have in my head. And that's all that matters. We write for our own enjoyment and for the pleasure of our fellow fans.

 **Word List:**

Hour of the Rooster- approximately 6pm, according to the traditional Japanese time system

Shieikan dojo- a dojo in Edo (aka Tokyo) that taught the Tennen Rishin style

 _oba-chan_ \- grandmother; technically it's _oba-san_ , but since Chizuru is close with this person, she can use the – _chan_ as a term of endearment

 _ronin_ \- samurai who have left their master, or have been stripped of their privileges; also refers to a samurai who doesn't have a master to serve

 _oni_ \- demon; in the game/anime, Chizuru is unaware of her _oni_ pureblood status, but for this story, I chose to let her know what she is ( **more** on that later, as you can guess from some of the bits and pieces in this chapter)

 _Daitsuren/Shotsuren_ \- these swords are mentioned in the game, the _Shotsuren_ being in Chizuru's possession while the _Daitsuren_ in Kaoru's; the _Shotsuren_ is a _kodachi_ (a short sword) while the _Daitsuren_ is a _katana_ (a long sword); for the purpose of this story, I decided to let Chizuru have both in her possession from the get-go

 _haori_ \- a traditional kind of hip/thigh length kimono-like jacket worn over a _kosode_ (a basic robe worn by both women and men as an undergarment and overgarment); it doesn't close like a _yukata_ , but is worn open or kept closed by a string that connect the lapels

 _asagiiro haori_ \- a light-blue colored haori which is always associated as the Shinsengumi's uniform as they patrolled Kyoto

 _kenjutsu_ \- the umbrella term for all schools of Japanese swordsmanship, particularly those that predate the Meiji Restoration

 _fukuchō_ \- Vice-Commander (c'mon, if you didn't know this term, how can you call yourself a Hakuōki fan?)

 _ne_ \- hey (doesn't Okita love to use this word though? _neee_ ~)


	2. Guilty until proven innocent

**About the Alternate Universe:** This story follows (up to certain points) the timeline of the game and the anime, so if you're a diehard fan of the series (like me!), you'll be able to pinpoint which parts are taken directly from the game/anime and which ones are created for this story.

 **About the Protagonist:** The story technically uses Chizuru, but as you'll soon come to see, the 'Chizuru' I've come up with is so far removed from the game/anime's original character that she is almost an entirely different character altogether, but I still want to use her name since this characterization is a headcannon which I let bounce around my mind for a while now.

 **Author's ramblings:** I don't know how far I plan to take this story, but this specific fanfic ( _More than enough_ ) will end once it's **that** point in the game/anime where we're forced to leave the Shinsengumi and go with our chosen man. I plan to write several fanfics which will stem from this main story, but at this point in time, I'll limit it to Okita, Saitō, and Harada first (since they're my favorites) so as not to overly pressure myself into writing for all Shinsengumi members that I'd end up compromising the quality of my stories due to stress.

[Shinsengumi x Protagonist – Slightly AU]

* * *

 **More than enough**

 **Chapter 2: Guilty until proven innocent**

* * *

I woke up with a start. "What… Where…?" I said, blearily looking at my surroundings. "What happened to me?"

 _Ah, yes_. How could I have forgotten? All at once, the events of the previous night came back to me in a rush.

I moved my body experimentally. They had tied me up quite well, so all I could do was wriggle around in the futon, twisting the blankets around me. I would have screamed bloody murder, but they thoughtfully put a gag over my mouth tight enough to muffle any noise I would make, but not too tight that it prevented my breathing.

It seems that my struggling has attracted attention, because I heard footsteps walking outside the room, and the door slid open, revealing a kind-looking man.

"I see you've woken up." he said, his tone benevolent. With a soft smile, he walked over to where I was and introduced himself as Inoue Genzaburō. "I'm sorry we have to treat you this way… Hold on a moment, I'll loosen the ropes, all right?"

He smiled a bit sadly as he went about removing my ropes, working quickly and skillfully. "Sōji's so rude! This is tight enough that it must have hurt." he said indignantly. I smiled wryly to myself, thinking just how rude this Sōji person was last night.

All of the ropes as well as the mouth gag was removed, but he left my wrists bound. "Now, if you'll follow me…" he trailed off. I nodded and stood up, following him out of the room.

As we were walking along the hallway, I asked Inoue in a low voice, "Excuse me, but where are we, exactly?"

He looked back at me for a moment before replying. "You're in the Shinsengumi's headquarters." I nodded.

This confirms my suspicions. I had been taken custody by the Shinsengumi, probably for 'meddling' in their internal affairs. Due to the notoriety of this organization, I should prepare myself for the worst, probably execution from one of their officials, or perhaps they'll force me to commit _seppuku_.

"They've been discussing what to do with you all morning…" Inoue said lightly, trying to make small talk. "For now, they have decided to hear out what exactly it was you saw last night." I nodded absently.

I should just get ready to escape; my legs were unbound, which meant that I could run away as fast as I could when push comes to shove. But before I try to escape, I should at least learn as much as I can about this organization. As we came to a stop in front of a door, presumably the entrance of the meeting hall of the Shinsengumi executives, my heart wouldn't stop beating like mad.

"Good morning! Slept well last night?" a familiar voice rang out across the room. My eyes followed its source to – Okita! My eyes narrowed despite myself, and he gave me a sardonic grin.

"I bet you did! You've got _tatami_ marks on your face!" he said, as he continued to give me that Cheshire cat-like smile.

Although I knew that what he was saying was probably a prank, my hands flew to my face nonetheless.

"That's enough, Sōji. There aren't any marks on your face. He was only teasing you." Ah, I remember this man. I think his name was Saitō. He looks like a sensible fellow, at least.

"Aa. That's not very nice of you Hajime-kun, calling me out like that." Okita said haughtily.

I have had enough of his shit. "I don't think Saitō-san did anything wrong. You, on the other hand…"

"Shut it! Cut out the useless talk." I was not likely to forget this man's face anytime soon, having clashed swords with him the night before. His voice brooked no further insubordination. Okita shrugged and was silent, but the smile stayed in his eyes.

"So, Hijikata-san… This is your witness?" I turned to look at the person who spoke; he looked young, probably close to my age. He had long brown hair that was tied up neatly in a high ponytail.

I had imagined the leaders of the Shinsengumi to be old, (or at least middle-aged) but these men assembled in this room all looked quite young.

The youthful-looking guy spoke again. "He's so small… Isn't he still just a kid?"

His words ignited a fire in the pit of my stomach; calling out my height is one of my pet peeves. I'd injured several people in the past for calling me small.

The guy with long, red hair spoke before I could even think of retorting. "Aren't you still just a kid yourself, Heisuke?" he chuckled.

The man beside him wearing a green bandanna gave a wide grin, tousling the younger boy's hair affectionately. "True. To anybody else, you two just look like another pair of scrawny brats!" he guffawed.

The boy called Heisuke scowled and swatted the hand away. "Shut up. You two old farts keep out of this."

Their back-and-forth had the feel of a routine that was long since established even before my arrival, but they couldn't quite hide the inquisitive glances in my direction. I could sense something other than simple curiosity though – a feeling of animosity, or resentment, perhaps. Despite their cheerful levity, they had not forgiven my presence among them.

"I apologize for all of this frightening behavior. Please, don't give them the pleasure of frightening you." The bespectacled man who spoke up had a calm and assuring appearance, and in spite of myself, I relaxed a little. "Well, close the door and take a seat." he continued, gesturing towards the empty pillow in front of me. I gave a small nod and complied immediately.

After being seated, he spoke again, his tone a little sharper. "Since the _kyokuchō_ is currently away on an urgent business, it would be wise to begin the interrogation in order to hear your side of the story. That way, we could deliberate amongst ourselves what to do with you, then let our commander have the final say. Any objections?"

He let his gaze roam around the room, meeting everyone's gaze levelly. "If there be none, then let us begin. First, I would like you to recount what happened last night, Saitō-kun."

Saitō stood up a little straighter. "Last night, some failed soldiers skirmished with some infidel _ronin_. We took care of them, but this child saw everything." Saitō said, regarding me with an unfathomable expression.

"That's true, but I happened to be the target of those 'infidel _ronin_!' Their goal was to ge–"

The man wearing the green bandanna interrupted me. "Well, since you saw everything, then it obviously means that Saitō and Okita were unable to silence you properly for witnessing an operation of the Shinsengumi."

The red-haired man gave me a crooked sort of smile before speaking. "Your honesty is not a bad trait in and of itself, but…" he trailed off.

I was aghast. I knew that the Shinsengumi were a bunch of ruthless men, but to actually hear with my own two ears their protocol for silencing witnesses was just downright appalling.

"I knew we should've just killed him. That's the best way to keep him quiet." Okita said, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Watch your mouth! We can't go around killing civilians." Hijikata snapped at him.

I tried not to show it, but I was surprised. Wasn't he the same person who threatened to kill me should I attempt to run away from them?

"You don't have to make that kind of face. I was just joking." Okita retorted.

"Then perhaps it should have sounded like it," Saitō muttered. Okita made an attempt at a derisive snort and looked intently at a wall, his face slightly red as he pursed his lips.

Inoue, who had been sitting quietly in the corner all this time, finally spoke up. "But surely, there must be something we can do? After all, we're talking about a child…"

The man wearing eyeglasses nodded his assent, but looked quite distressed. "I've no wish to kill him either, but we can't discount the chance that he could reveal information about us." he said dejectedly, pausing for a moment, then turned to look at Hijikata. "I would like to hear the _fukuchō_ 's opinion."

With the responsibility of his position invoked, Hijikata sighed, and glanced around the room. "Last night, we had to kill some men who broke the code. This kid was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He probably saw something, but I doubt he really understood what it was."

What did he think I was, an idiot? Anyone could deduce that those soldiers probably weren't human anymore; at least, they appear to look human, but something else is taking over their basal senses. As a being that appeared to look human myself, I was no stranger to supernatural creatures.

But I have to admit that even if those three did look like _oni_ , they certainly didn't act or look like one. The only similarity was the snow white hair, but they lacked the horns and the golden eyes. Not that I could tell them that. It was probably for the best to seem naïve and ignorant.

The bandanna-wearing man spoke up again, looking grim. "Even so, this is serious. We have to keep this under wraps. If rumors get out that the soldiers of the Shinsengumi are thirsty for blood, that would be problematic."

Wait, did he mean that figuratively, or literally? If he meant that figuratively speaking, then he didn't want people to think that their organization consisted of a bunch of slash-happy soldiers, but if he meant that literally… My mind was spinning as it took in the implications.

As I was trying to get at my bearings, Heisuke spoke up. "I think we ought to let him go." he said, brows furrowed with worry.

Everyone was silent for a while. It was Saitō who broke the silence. "Hijikata-san, since we can't seem to reach a consensus, shall I send the child back to his room?" As he spoke, Saitō turned to look at me. "If you hear something you shouldn't while you're here, then we'll have no choice but to kill you."

I nodded, acknowledging that his rationale was sound. I knew he was one of the reasonable men in this group. If I stayed here, then I could easily hear something I wasn't supposed to.

* * *

After he had brought me back to my room, I sat there for a time, looking down at my bound hands. The numerous escape scenarios I formulated earlier on seemed to have flitted away from my mind.

Now that I think about it, there seemed something vaguely familiar about a couple of the men there, especially Hijikata and Okita, but I couldn't quite place it. Had I encountered them during my childhood? Or perhaps somewhere else?

I shook my head firmly; now is not the time to reminisce. If I didn't do or say something to defend myself somehow, I'd most likely be killed. I don't think they want to kill me, but they seem to think they might have no choice but to do so. However they might have felt about me, it was clear that their priority was the welfare of the Shinsengumi.

I put a hand over my chest in an attempt to calm my wildly beating heart. It was then that I realized something crucial: I was still disguised as a man! The bandages I wrapped around my chest were put on quite securely that despite the events that transpired the night before, it didn't betray my true gender.

Perhaps if I told them I was a girl, they might reconsider… or perhaps they wouldn't, and that might make my predicament worse somehow. I took a deep breath. Whatever the consequences may be, I have always been honest to a fault. The only thing I was dishonest about is my gender, as I've been donning a man's garb ever since I ran away from home.

Coming clean is the obvious choice in this situation; nothing can come out of escaping this place or lying about why I came here in Kyoto.

Clasping my hands together, I shouted as loud as I could. "EXCUSE ME!"

After a few seconds, the door slid open, revealing four pairs of curious eyes. Okita and Saitō were among them, as well as Heisuke and that red-haired guy.

"Heh~ Didn't figure you for the hysterical type, kid." Okita said, leering as he subtly positioned himself by the door.

Heisuke looked a little impressed. "Well, you've got some guts. We've got you locked up, but that doesn't stop you from yelling for us."

The red-haired guy sat down in front of me and grinned. "All right, you called for us. Here we are. Have you made up your mind about dying?"

I mentally rolled my eyes; what is it with these men and their casual talk about killing and dying? Taking another deep breath, I steeled myself.

"I want you to hear me out." I said in the most noble manner I could manage. I disliked using my _oni_ princess tone on people, especially since I've turned my back on that lifestyle. But I figured that this could be a trump card that will turn the tide into my favor.

It seemed to have an effect on everyone inside the room (yes, even Okita, to my surprise) except Saitō, who only narrowed his eyes at me. "It is unlikely that we can sympathize with your situation. As long as you can understand that… You may say what you wish."

"Well, this is something you don't see every day," I thought to myself. Perhaps my _oni_ powers have been waning due to my refusal to use them. Still, I didn't let his words dissuade me.

Turning to him, I stared directly at his eyes, suppressing the urge to look away or blink. He may be cold, but I hoped that meant he would hear reason as well.

"I'm looking for someone. Unfortunately, I don't know anyone in Kyoto. I only got here about four days ago." I chose my words as carefully as I could, but my heart was pounding furiously.

Saitō tilted his head, his eyes gazing back at me. "Then you are nothing more than a lone child looking for someone to help you?" Still not breaking eye contact with him, I nodded.

"Let's go find Hijikata-san. You can explain yourself when we've got everyone together." he said curtly, finally tearing his eyes away from me.

While we all filed out of the room one by one, I heard Okita remark, " _Sugoi_ , that was one of the most intense stare-down contests I've ever seen. And I've been in quite a few with Hijikata-san."

"You just like to piss off Hijikata-san at all times, Sōji! I don't even know how you manage to get away with it without a scratch!" Heisuke said, half-accusingly, half-admiringly.

They continued their small banter on the hallway, and it made me calm somehow. Their small talk made me think that perhaps, even if it was only just a small percentage, these men weren't as merciless and bloodthirsty as the rumors say.

The man wearing eyeglasses (I think I heard them say his name was Sannan) gave me another benevolent smile and nodded at the rest of them as we arrived in the meeting hall. "Well then, we need only determine if you are a threat. Will you tell us the complete side of your story?"

The room fell silent, and I could feel all their eyes upon me. I gave a short bow before beginning my tale.

"My name is Chizuru Yukimura."

I told them how I ran away from home, how I decided to carve my own path away from the one originally destined for me, how I met a kind old woman who decided to take me in and treat me like her own grandchild, and how I decided to come to Kyoto to look for the person who completely changed my perspective on how I should live my life.

Of course, I left out the part where I was a woman – who knows how they'd take it if I told them my true gender – and wrapped up with a quick retelling of the events last night. Once my narrative was finished, I was met with deafening silence.

It was Sannan who broke the stillness. "An interesting tale, to be sure. You can be certain that we will weigh in everything you told us once the _kyokuchō_ arrives. You, uh, haven't mentioned to us the name of this person you're looking for."

I was about to tell him the name when we heard voices outside. "Thanks for debriefing me on the situation, Yamazaki-kun. You may take your leave now."

"Ah, here he is now." Sannan said, smiling wryly.

I stiffened; that voice just now seemed vaguely familiar. Somehow, I feel like I've heard that kind voice in the past. The door slid open, revealing…

"The person I'm looking for is Isami Kondō!" I said, and my mouth fell comically open as I saw who entered the room.

"Eh? You're looking for me?" Kondō asked, looking confused as fuck.

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

 **Author's end notes:** Aaaaaaand we're back with another chapter for this week's #FanfictionFridays (lol that should be a thing). How are you finding the pace for this story so far? The first three chapters don't have much action (if you exclude the clash between Chizuru and the furies, and her minor tiff with Hijikata), but chapter four has a little skirmish in it, so please look forward to it! I am well aware that Kondō is present during the whole thing, but since this is an AU, he arrived late. As always, if you enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it, please take a short while to _leave a review_ , or even just a sentence or two letting me know you liked this story. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you again next week!

To _ImpracticalDemon_ : Hello! Thanks so much for taking the time to leave a review for me ❤️ That's also one of my favorite parts in chapter one. It's the diverging point from the Chizuru that we're familiar with to this Chizuru who has a strong personality (emphasis on strong) and is skilled with a sword. I did find her conclusion (to kill the furies herself due to her own sense of justice) a bit contradictory, but aren't we as human beings sometimes morally ambiguous, too? What might come across as offensive to one person may not be true in the case of another; we believe what we think is right. Anyway, the whole point of that part is to depict Chizuru having her own moral compass, following what she believes is right, and doing so in an assertive manner. The family politics thing is something to look forward to!

 **Word List:**

 _seppuku_ \- also called _hara-kiri_ , literally means "stomach cutting"; ritual suicide by disembowelment carried out by samurai

 _kyokuchō_ \- Commander (or in modern times, office chief)

 _tatami_ \- a type of mat used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese rooms which were created using rice straw

 _sugoi_ \- wow, amazing


	3. Gender crisis

**About the Alternate Universe:** This story follows (up to certain points) the timeline of the game and the anime, so if you're a diehard fan of the series (like me!), you'll be able to pinpoint which parts are taken directly from the game/anime and which ones are created for this story.

 **About the Protagonist:** The story technically uses Chizuru, but as you'll soon come to see, the 'Chizuru' I've come up with is so far removed from the game/anime's original character that she is almost an entirely different character altogether, but I still want to use her name since this characterization is a headcannon which I let bounce around my mind for a while now.

 **Author's ramblings:** I don't know how far I plan to take this story, but this specific fanfic ( _More than enough_ ) will end once it's **that** point in the game/anime where we're forced to leave the Shinsengumi and go with our chosen man. I plan to write several fanfics which will stem from this main story, but at this point in time, I'll limit it to Okita, Saitō, and Harada first (since they're my favorites) so as not to overly pressure myself into writing for all Shinsengumi members that I'd end up compromising the quality of my stories due to stress.

[Shinsengumi x Protagonist – Slightly AU]

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Gender crisis**

* * *

Kondō stared at me in utter confusion and shock. Everyone else in the room had the same perplexed look as he did, except for one.

Okita dropped his carefree attitude and glared at me in a sinister way. "Why are you looking for Kondō-san?" he asked plainly, and I felt his probing eyes attempt to read my face.

Hijikata didn't say anything, but his expression said everything he needed to say.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was so flabbergasted that no words would come out. The tension in the room stretched, threatening to snap the moment a person would break the silence.

It was Kondō who spoke first. "Well then, I'd like to hear from your own mouth the reason you're in this mess, and why you seem to be looking for me." he said, smiling as he did.

"He's just as I remembered him." I thought fondly. Nothing ever fazes him; despite the situation we're all in right now.

"Now then, Yukimura-kun. You heard the _kyokuchō_. There is no need to retell everything you have told us; just the reason for your search for Kondō-san would suffice." Sannan told me gently, possibly in an attempt to calm me down.

I nodded at him gratefully. Turning my attention towards Kondō, I gave him a short bow before beginning.

"During your days at the Shieikan dojo, do you remember this child who called himself Yuki?" I asked him.

He thought about it for a moment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Ah, yes! I remember. That child was one of cutest kid I've ever seen. But that was before my wife and I had a child. Ahahaha!" he said, laughing in an embarrassed sort of way. I flushed when he said he thought the kid was cute.

"That child seemed to want to learn the Tennen Rishin style, but I told him that he was too young to learn it at the time. He came by the dojo everyday just to watch me teach the students and his seniors practice."

Seemingly unable to hold himself back, Hijikata sighed heavily. "I also remember that brat. After hanging around a few times, one day he just grabbed one of the practice swords and demanded a match. He had the worst luck when it was Sōji who happened to hear him." he said, glaring at Okita before continuing.

Kondō's countenance turned melancholic. "It was a disaster. I had to bring him to a doctor after that incident. I believe that was the last time I saw him."

Sannan looked at both Hijikata and Kondō, exasperation evident on his face. "That is all well and good, but may I ask what has this got to do with the case at hand?"

Kondō turned his attention back to me. "That's true. Why ask about that child now?"

I gave him a sad smile. "Because I am that child. My name isn't Yuki, but Yukimura."

Kondō looked so surprised that his mouth fell open in a comical sort of way, as though he were imitating a fish. Even Hijikata gaped at me, unsure whether to believe me or not.

"I apologize for disappearing without a word. A lot of things have been happening in my life that time, but I believe wholeheartedly that the time I spent in the Shieikan dojo were some of the best days of my life. Even though I did get beat to a pulp." I said.

Hijikata was the first one to break out of his stupor. Directing his attention towards Okita, he asked in a harsh tone, "So that means you beat up this kid with no provocation back then?"

Okita gave a noncommittal shrug. " _Saa_. I don't even remember that Yuki kid." he said indifferently.

I began to shake in anger; it was that damned attitude of his that really pisses me off.

"If I ever get out of this alive, I am demanding a rematch." I said in a low voice.

"Oh please. A rematch is the least of your worries, kid. But I accept your challenge." he replied haughtily.

Hijikata redirected his attention towards me. "Alright. Let's just say for the moment we believe you are that kid Yuki from back then. So what?"

The million- _ryō_ question, apparently.

Prostrating myself low on the ground, I said in the most dignified manner I could manage. "I'm looking for Kondō because I want to give my life in his service as his sword."

Hijikata made a noise which I could only interpret as a derisive snort. "You, serve as Kondō-san's sword?"

Evidently, Okita found my statement so amusing, he started laughing. "AHAHAHA! For once, I actually agree with you, Hijikata-san. Oh god, this is so good."

I looked up from my position, only to see amused smiles from the rest of them, with Okita wiping tears from his eyes as his body shook with mirth. The only ones who weren't smiling were Saitō and Kondō, the latter looking mildly embarrassed. My right eye twitched, mortified that they found my declaration of service humorous.

"If anyone is willing to test my skill with a blade, you need only ask. Perhaps Hijikata would care to elaborate on what else transpired last night?" I said as calmly as I could.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Hijikata stiffen. "Heh~ That's true though. I have never seen anyone else manage to defend from Hijikata-san's first strike, aside from Kondō-san." Okita said, emerald eyes dancing in amusement.

"Sōji! Whose side are you on?" Hijikata yelled.

"I'm on nobody's side but Kondō-san's," he retorted, putting his hands behind his neck.

While their repartee was on-going, the rest of them looked at me with renewed respect. Heisuke actually crawled from his seat towards where I was. " _Ne_ , is that true? Is it really true you deflected a blow from Hijikata-san?" he asked in a rapid-fire manner.

"Impressive for a little shrimp like you," the bandanna-wearing man proclaimed, arms crossed as he nodded sagaciously. _Again with the 'little'_.

"I guess this means that appearances can be deceiving," the red-haired man said, giving me an impressed grin.

" _Temee_ …" Hijikata growled, but was interrupted when Sannan clapped his hands twice. " _Minna-san_ , that will do." He let his gaze fall on the three who spoke up, and they immediately settled down; Hijikata, however, still looked slightly affronted as he crossed his arms.

"It is not Yukimura-kun's swordsmanship skills that is in question right now, but whether or not he can be trusted to maintain his silence on the events which occurred the previous night. I hope all of us will try to remember." Sannan said a little severely. We all shrank back at his tone.

Kondō paused for a moment before clearing his throat. " _Yoshi_ , Yukimura-kun!"

I jolted out of my reverie. "Y-yes…?"

Scrutinizing my face for a moment, he declared his verdict. "I believe in the sincerity of Yukimura-kun's eyes. Should he choose to join the Shinsengumi, I would be glad to accept him into our ranks!"

My eyes weren't the only ones that went wide; Sannan's composed expression shifted into that of surprise. Hijikata looked like tasted something sour. But the person who had the most adverse reaction was Okita.

"But Kondō-san, you hardly know him. _We_ hardly know him. Who knows if he's actually a Choshū rebel in disguise?" he said, shooting me a nasty scowl.

Kondō put up his hands placatingly. " _Maa_ , _maa,_ Sōji. I know this recruitment method is a bit unorthodox, but I believe I'm a pretty good judge of character. I have a good feeling about Yukimura-kun. Besides…" he continued, directing his attention to Hijikata. "…don't we need to recruit more men?"

Hijikata spluttered out an incoherent response, which Kondō took as confirmation.

"There you have it, Yukimura-kun! As long as you promise not to say anything about what happened last night to anybody, you're welcome to join the Shinsengumi!"

I bowed low once more, overcome with gratitude at his readiness to welcome me into their organization. But Okita wasn't ready to acquiesce so easily.

"Let me just say this, Kondō-san. Are you sure that Yukimura-kun here has been totally honest with you? Do you truly believe he's been a hundred percent truthful in his narrative, leaving _nothing_ untold?"

I stiffened at his words, particularly the word he stressed. "Does he know something else about me?" I thought.

 _Oh shit_. I just remembered something Inoue told me as he went about removing the ropes that bound me.

" _Sōji's so rude! This is tight enough that it must have hurt."_

If my memory serves me right, it was Okita who put me out of commission last night, and he was also the one who tied me up. What if he's done more than that? So far, he's proven himself to be quite sharp and observant, despite his frivolous mannerism.

 _He knows_. He somehow knows the one thing I've been trying to conceal. I glanced up from my bow, only to be met with his _I-have-you-now_ look

Kondō regarded Okita with a baffled expression. "What do you mean, Sōji?"

Okita shifted his triumphant gaze at me. "I'll let Yukimura- _kun_ explain further, if he has the _balls_ for it."

I imagined grabbing the sword from his hip and putting it through his heart. He certainly knows which words to emphasize. I do have the balls, only they're a little bit higher up where they expect it to be.

Sighing inwardly, I braced myself for what I was about to do. "I think I may have to use a little of my _oni_ powers of persuasion for this one." I thought wryly to myself.

"Yukimura-kun? Do you know what Sōji is talking about?" Kondō asked.

I nodded forlornly. "I have to apologize to you, Kondō-san, and to everyone in this room. While everything I said about my past, and my recount of last night's events are nothing but the truth, I have purposely withheld a piece of information from everyone in order to protect myself; that it may not cloud your judgement as you deliberate how best to handle this situation."

"Pretty words," Okita muttered under his breath. I gave him the stank eye before continuing. _Let's see you handle this_.

Without another word, I tugged at my hair tie and slowly pulled it down. As I unraveled my hair, I combined with it a carefully controlled portion of my _oni_ powers.

Although I had not received any formal training with regards to controlling my powers, I knew that pureblooded _oni_ have a huge latent power residing within their bodies. There are several _oni shishō_ who specialize in teaching _yojutsu_ , but I wasn't able to learn from them due to my exodus from the Yukimura household.

I heard a collective intake of breath from the men in front of me.

"Y-you're a girl?" Kondō whispered, unable to believe what he was seeing.

" _Oya_ _oya_ , this is a surprise indeed." Sannan said as he surreptitiously readjusted his glasses.

I saw that even Okita looked overwhelmed; he probably didn't expect me to come clean about my gender. "It's good to see Mr. Sarcasm here isn't immune to my powers." I thought smugly.

Everyone's reactions to my revelation was amusing. Heisuke turned beet red and unconsciously backed away from me.

The red-haired guy gave me a genuine smile. "I somehow knew it. Your features were way too feminine, even for a supposed boy of that age."

Inoue looked troubled, however. "Oh dear. Then it means we bound a girl and left her alone for an entire night…?"

Kondō managed to get over his initial astonishment and looked at me in an entirely different light. "I did think you were rather pretty for a boy, but to think you were, in fact, a lady all this time…"

A light blush dusted my cheeks at his praise. Kondō was nodding his head solemnly, over and over, as if he were agreeing with a very intelligent suggestion.

Some of them were not so impressed by this news. The man wearing the green bandanna looked askance at me, although he was not so immune to my _oni_ -related charms, since his ears were slightly red.

"Well, 'she' claims to be a girl, but it's not like we have any actual proof, right?" he said, grumbling under his breath.

The red-haired man laughed. "Proof? Really? Not obvious enough for you, huh? All right, will you feel better if I strip her down?"

It was my turn to blush. "Please, don't–" I began, but was cut off by an indignant Kondō.

"No! You absolutely will _not_! Even suggesting such a thing is preposterous!"

"I just figured it was the quickest way to settle the question…" the red-haired man said apologetically.

"Well, if you really are a girl, then all this talk about killing you just feels… wrong," the bandanna-wearing man said, his brows knit.

Sannan grimaced. "Gender is irrelevant. Killing in general is wrong. We were organized to protect the citizens of Kyoto. We would ill serve the public good by murdering civilians in cold blood." he said.

The Shinsengumi didn't enjoy a shining reputation already. If rumors began to spread that their men were thirsty for blood, things weren't likely to go well for them. They wouldn't be able to operate in Kyoto, and with no one to protect the people, the city would eventually fall into chaos. I could see in their eyes that each one of them knew full well the consequences rash actions could have.

Hijikata had a differing opinion. "It doesn't matter. If we have to kill her, she dies." he stated firmly.

Even though it was clear that he was still affected by the _oni_ powers I unleashed, Okita shook his head as if to shake away the imaginary threads I wove.

"Look, why isn't anyone reacting properly? If this kid deliberately withheld information from us now, what makes you think she wouldn't do so in the future? Seriously, even you, Hajime-kun?" he said, his tone exasperated.

Saitō, who was still seated in a _seiza_ position for a while now, was surprisingly red-faced and was furtively avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Sōji, I believe you're completely missing the point of this enquiry. We have assembled here to ascertain whether or not Yukimura-kun should be executed for witnessing last night's events. The truth about her gender is irrelevant."

While Okita was momentarily stymied by Saitō's words, Hijikata took the opportunity to reassert his position. "Yes, thank you for reminding us, Saitō. We'll have to deliberate on this amongst ourselves, so could you please escort her back to her room, Gen-san?"

Before Inoue stood up, Kondō turned to Hijikata. "Just a moment, Toshi. I have one last question for Yukimura-kun."

Hijikata looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but he gave a quick nod.

"Yukimura-kun, do you know anybody by the name of Kōdō Yukimura?"

I looked puzzled at the mention of the name. "Um, yes. He's my uncle. Are you acquainted with him?"

The moment I confirmed that Kōdō Yukimura was my uncle, the atmosphere in the room changed; I wasn't sure what to make of it.

" _Ara_ … It seems that today is filled with unexpected surprises." Sannan said with an amused air.

"The Shinsengumi is currently attempting to determine the whereabouts of Kōdō Yukimura." Saitō said flatly. "About a month ago, there was a fire in the clinic he worked at. We haven't been able to find him since then."

Sannan chimed in. "But with you here, we now have a much better chance of finding him."

According to him, my uncle had only visited a couple of times. I understood what he meant; it would be difficult for them to track down someone they barely knew, but since I knew him personally, I'd be able to recognize him no matter what disguise he puts on.

Hijikata heaved a sigh, as if steeling himself for what he was about to say next. "Alright. Look, if you're willing to forget everything you saw last night, and help us search for Kōdō-san, then we'll let you join the Shinsengumi as a probationary member."

My jaw dropped. Kondō beamed at Hijikata, unable to hide his delight at the latter's pronouncement.

Okita crossed his arms, expression unfathomable. "You must be pretty glad we won't be killing you, huh? For now, at least."

He gave me that same wolfish grin that didn't reach his eyes. I guess he's still suspicious of me, but decided to let it go in the meantime.

I gave him the sweetest smile I could muster. "Yes. I'm _very_ glad."

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

 **Author's end notes:** We're back with another installment for #FanfictionFridays (I told you I'd make this a thing lol). There's a lot of things going on in this chapter that I want to discuss and get everyone' opinion on. Firstly, how are you finding the back story that I came up with for Chizuru? Why else would she look so desperately for Kondō if she wasn't touched by his kindness somewhere during her youth? Also, the part where Okita apparently beat her up was partly inspired from the anime ( _Reimeiroku_ , episode 4). Wasn't his back story just sad? ಥ_ಥ

Second, Chizuru wanting to be a 'sword' for Kondō? As I was writing this, I was laughing by myself because Okita would definitely get riled at her declaration, with him being devoted to Kondō and whatnot. Also, Okita 'discovering' Chizuru's gender as he tied her up (that sounds awfully kinky in and of itself) seems a little suspicious... ಠ‿ಠ

Lastly, I didn't want to include Kōdō into my story, but it's a bit difficult to do so since he is crucial to the Water of Life thing and the creation of the furies. I gave him the role of the uncle instead (wasn't he essentially Chizuru's uncle?) so as to give the Shinsengumi a valid reason to let Chizuru join them. Who knows, he might play an important role somewhere near the end of this fanfic. (￣ω￣)

How did you like the way Chizuru revealed her gender? Wasn't the hair unravelling part a bit dramatic? I couldn't resist adding that touch because I want Chizuru to be this strong and skilled warrior without losing her feminine side to the world she wants to be a part of. You'll probably notice bits and pieces of that in the succeeding chapters. As always, if you enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it, please take a short while to _leave a review_ , or even just a sentence or two letting me know you liked this story. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you again next week!

 **Word List:**

 _saa_ \- come now, who knows

 _ryō_ \- gold currency unit in pre-Meiji _Shakkanhō_ system

 _temee_ \- can be simply translated to the word 'bastard' as an insult.

 _minna-san_ \- everyone

 _yoshi_ \- all right!, okay! (no, this isn't the character from Super Mario)

 _Maa maa_ \- now now; often used in calming people down

 _shishō-_ master, teacher

 _yojutsu-_ demonic arts or sorcery (I accidentally discovered this term while I was researching; look up **Suzuka Gozen** )

 _Oya oya_ \- oh?; my!

 _Seiza_ \- an upright kneeling position that is traditionally used in meditation and as part of the preparation in martial arts


	4. Face off

**About the Alternate Universe:** This story follows (up to certain points) the timeline of the game and the anime, so if you're a diehard fan of the series (like me!), you'll be able to pinpoint which parts are taken directly from the game/anime and which ones are created for this story.

 **About the Protagonist:** The story technically uses Chizuru, but as you'll soon come to see, the 'Chizuru' I've come up with is so far removed from the game/anime's original character that she is almost an entirely different character altogether, but I still want to use her name since this characterization is a headcannon which I let bounce around my mind for a while now.

 **Author's ramblings:** I don't know how far I plan to take this story, but this specific fanfic ( _More than enough_ ) will end once it's **that** point in the game/anime where we're forced to leave the Shinsengumi and go with our chosen man. I plan to write several fanfics which will stem from this main story, but at this point in time, I'll limit it to Okita, Saitō, and Harada first (since they're my favorites) so as not to overly pressure myself into writing for all Shinsengumi members that I'd end up compromising the quality of my stories due to stress.

[Shinsengumi x Protagonist – Slightly AU]

* * *

 **More than enough**

 **Chapter 4: Face off**

* * *

Kyoto hadn't been kind to me, even though I'd been here less than a week, but it looked as though my fortunes were taking a turn for the better. I still had long way to go, and I had plenty of things to worry about, but it was important to stay optimistic. I've been through a lot, but at least I managed to accomplish what I came here for: search for Isami Kondō, and pledge my service to him.

What I didn't expect was I'd end up joining the most notorious organization in Kyoto, and that I would have to maintain my disguise in order to fulfill my mission in serving Kondō. My inclusion into the ranks of the Shinsengumi were met with diverse reactions, particularly after I disclosed my true gender. Some, like Shinpachi Nagakura and Sanosuke Harada, were stoked at the thought of having a woman as a comrade-at-arms. When the investigation was formally concluded, they approached me together with Heisuke and introduced themselves.

"W-well, I guess we'll have to be nicer to you now that we know you're a girl. The name's Shinpachi Nagakura. _Kore kara mo yoroshiku_!"

Heisuke gave Nagakura a sly grin as he elbowed the older man in the ribs. "You're always nice to the ladies, Shinpat-san. Sure didn't take you long for you to change your tune once you found out she was a girl though, huh? My name is Heisuke Tōdō by the way."

Nagakura spluttered and was about to say something in rebuttal when Harada interrupted him. "Ah, whatever. Having a lady here at headquarters is sure gonna brighten things up, won't it? I'm Sanosuke Harada. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled warmly at all three of them. "Thank you for welcoming me. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!"

Saitō's face was impassive as ever, but he gave me a short bow. "Should you require anything, you need only ask. We will do what we can to accommodate you. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

His expression didn't change, but his words were unexpectedly warm. I looked away from him awkwardly, but I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I cursed inwardly at my ability to blush at a hat's drop. I didn't want them to think that I was the type of girl who falls for someone so easily.

Looking straight into his eyes, I returned his bow. "I will, thank you. _Kochira koso, yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Now it was his turn to look away; perhaps he suddenly felt awkward conversing with a woman.

Looking vaguely amused at the exchange of pleasantries, Sannan gave an enigmatic smile. " _Ara_ , is it an appropriate time to introduce ourselves? Something else must be done with her. We can hardly treat her as one of our regular soldiers."

He directed his attention to Hijikata, who shrugged nonchalantly, seemingly unconcerned in the whole affair. "Then make her a page or something. You want an assistant, Kondō-san? How about you, Sannan-san?"

Okita, who was seated quietly in the corner with his arms crossed, suddenly acquired a mischievous spark in his eyes. "Oh, come on now, Hijikata-san. This was _your_ idea; you just can't pawn her off onto someone else."

Kondō's face split in a wide smile, and he slapped his leg in agreement. "Ah, excellent! I believe we can trust Toshi with her!" he said energetically. "Well, there you have it, Hijikata-kun. I hope you'll take good care of her." Sannan said, his smile having more than a little of a mocking twist to it.

Hijikata glared at Okita for a full minute without speaking a word. Then he appeared to make up his mind on something, looking devious all of a sudden. "Sōji, I seem to recall that Yukimura-kun challenged you to a duel earlier. So how about this; if she wins, you will take care of her as a new member of the First Division, but if you win, I'll make her my page. Do we have a deal?"

Okita's mouth fell open, as did mine and everybody else's. " _Nani_? You're willing to bet on her skills?" Okita said, disbelief evident in his tone.

"This is a surprise, Toshi. You don't usually do this… sort of thing." Kondō stated, a small grin forming in his mouth. Doing his best to look affronted, Hijikata gave Kondō a disparaging glance, but he was obviously trying to hide a smirk.

The room seemed to burst in excitement for the upcoming sparring session, but Inoue looked at me with concern. "Will you be alright, Yukimura-kun? Sōji's not an easy opponent; he won't go easy on you even if you are a girl." he said as he untied the ropes binding my hands.

I beamed at Inoue, touched by his concern. "Don't worry, Inoue-san. I've been preparing myself for this day for a long time." He patted my head gently. "I may not have said anything earlier, but I remember you too, Yuki-kun. I'm glad to see you doing well after all these years."

" _Yare_ _yare_. Hijikata-kun, I can't say I approve of this, but I will reserve my judgement until this match is finished." Sannan interjected, his eyeglasses glinting as it caught the sun's reflection.

Heisuke was positively quivering in anticipation. "Let's get a move on, everyone. We haven't got all day!"

"You mean _you_ haven't got all day. You're on patrol duty this afternoon, am I right?" Harada jibed, making Heisuke frown.

"Heisuke, if you and the 8th Division aren't out patrolling the streets before nightfall, you've got kitchen _and_ patrol duty tomorrow morning." Hijikata said, turning to leave the room through the back door. Heisuke looked horrified while Harada and Shinpachi exchanged roguish grins.

"Wait, where the fuck are you going, Hijikata-san?" Okita asked angrily.

"I've got a mountain of documents to look over, so pardon me if I can't spare a bit of time to watch a sparring session." Hijikata replied sarcastically over his shoulder.

Kondō looked at Okita ruefully. " _Gomen_ _ne_ , Sōji. I also have to go with Toshi since work got piled up in my absence."

Okita's features softened at Kondō's apology. "You don't have to apologize to me, Kondō-san."

"Hehe. _Yosh_! Sōji, Yukimura-kun, do your best, both of you!"

We both said 'yes' at the same time; his tone languid, whereas mine was energetic. As we turned to look at each other, it was clear that Okita did not like me. _Well, the feeling is mutual_.

"Alright, let's go to the backyard of the Yagi compound. There isn't enough room for an outdoor match around here." Harada said, beckoning at us.

"Be right back, I'll go get a couple of practice swords," Nagakura as he strode towards the opposite side, presumably in the direction of the dojo where the _bokken_ and _shinai_ are kept.

* * *

In a few minutes, everyone settled themselves comfortably as Nagakura handed both of us a _bokken_.

" _Are_ , Shinpachi-san, why did you get this? Shouldn't you have taken the _shinai_ instead? That's if you want her to come out of this match in one piece." Okita said sardonically. _Deep breaths, Chizuru_. _Don't let his words get to you_.

Nagakura smacked himself on the forehead, as if to wonder why the thought hadn't occurred to him. "There's no need to worry about me, Shinpachi-san. Okita-san, ready when you are." I said, keeping my voice as calm as possible.

"Oh, okay. Good luck!" Nagakura said, giving me a slap on the back which was hard enough to make me lurch forward due to its intensity. Inoue stepped between us. "I shall be the referee for this match. Both of you, prepare yourselves."

I nodded briskly, bracing myself for the task at hand. Okita gave me a once-over before grinning.

"Heh~ You know, I don't dislike that look in your eyes. You look like you actually know your shit. Let's get this over with, Chizuru-chan." he said while getting into his stance.

"You'd be astonished if you knew just how much 'shit' I actually know," I thought wryly.

I took a deep breath and got into my own stance as well. "I don't remember giving you permission to call me by my first name. Anyway, I plan to make this short and sweet. Like what happened back then when we first faced off against each another." I said flatly.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, attempting to predict who will make the first move. Moving together at the exact same time, the loud thunking sound of wood against wood echoed throughout the area. I leapt back, as did he.

Without giving him time to prepare, I attacked his left side, hoping to get a hit since that area is usually a weak spot for most right-handed warriors. He dodged the attack easily, parrying my blow with thrust aimed at my shoulder. Sliding my foot, I managed to evade his strike.

"Most impressive, Chizuru-chan. You don't let a moment's weakness slip by."

He shifted into the offensive and came at me with a volley of attacks, forcing me to temporarily abandon any incursion strategies and defend against his onslaught. I saw an opportunity to strike back upon noticing that he slides a little bit closer to me during his attack.

"Not bad. He knows the _suri-ashi_ technique. Which would mean bad news if his opponent isn't used to close combat, which I'm not." I thought, mentally planning my next move.

Since I've undergone training at a dojo that teaches _jiujitsu_ , I was pretty confident in my hand-to-hand combat skills. But I didn't want to alert Okita on what I was planning, so I have to use another technique in order to get closer to him and deliver the finishing blow. After blocking one of his strikes, I jumped back a couple of feet to get into the _iai_ thrusting stance.

Okita's eyes widened as he recognized my stance, but gazed me disdainfully. " _Iyada_ _na_ , Chizuru-chan. I'm used to that technique; I've seen Hajime-kun do that loads of times already." he called after me in a taunting manner, his guard having dropped drastically.

 _Does he really think so little of me_? If I defeat him in a dramatic way, then he'll never speak to me in this condescending way. "Wait, why am I so concerned about what he thinks of me? I don't need his approval, or anyone else's." I shoved aside my inner musings and focused on the task at hand.

Moving at breakneck speed, I ran towards him with my _bokken_ raised up to the right side of my waist. He seemed to anticipate the move, which was well and good because I have to get him to lower his guard even further. When I was a hairbreadth away from him, I quickly transferred the practice sword from my right hand to the left, confusing him for a split second. My now-empty right hand was tilted in an angle meant to strike his jaw upward. He saw that and made to grab my hand in an effort to prevent my attack.

 _Bingo_. His grip on his _bokken_ loosened momentarily, which gave me the opening I needed. Shifting my hand's position, I grabbed his sword from his hand instead and straightened from my semi-crouching position, pointing his _bokken_ at his throat while keeping mine behind his neck in a threatening gesture, as though I could lop his head off were it a real _katana_.

"I win, Okita-san. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

His expression was one of shock and dismay, sweat dropping as he breathed heavily. Our faces were close enough that I could feel his hot, ragged breaths in my face. I kept my face impassive as Okita and I continued to stare at each other. There was a moment of absolute silence, then the place exploded with sounds of hooting and whistling.

I turned towards the source of the noise; Harada and Nagakura were slapping each other on the back, looking pleased and yelling something incomprehensible at one another. Heisuke wolf-whistled and waved his hand at me. Saitō gave me a polite nod, although I swore I saw his mouth curl upward into a smile before it was replaced by his usual deadpan expression. Inoue and Sannan exchanged impressed grins.

"You got one in. Not bad, Chizuru-chan." I quickly lowered the _bokken_ and handed him back his before bowing low. Looking up, I saw Okita giving me a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

After the match, Sannan told us to come by Hijikata's room later in the evening after they talk things over amongst themselves. I had no idea what happened all day here in the Shinsengumi headquarters, since I have been confined once again inside the small room where I was originally held. Saito was kind enough to deliver lunch in my room, but he didn't say anything except to ask if he could enter the room.

"He didn't even congratulate me on my win," I said to myself, pouting as I listlessly picked on my lunch with my chopsticks.

Still, I haven't been kicked out unceremoniously or forced to cut myself open, so I suppose I should still count my blessings. After I managed to shove the last bites of my lunch down my throat, I arranged the bowl and chopsticks neatly in the tray and lay down the futon.

After what seemed like a few minutes, I felt a hand shaking me roughly to wake me up; it was Okita. " _Oi_ , wake up! Sheesh, why do I have to be the one to wake you up? _Ne_ ~" he said as he continued shaking my shoulder.

Rubbing my eyes, I turned to look at him blearily. "What…?" I asked in a confused tone.

Okita turned me towards him, and I got to see his emerald eyes glaring at me up close. Too close, in fact; I shrank back involuntarily in the face of his ire. "Don't tell me you forgot what we're supposed to do at this time?" he asked testily.

I wrenched my body from his grasp and stood up. "Of course not. I just took a nap since there isn't much for me to do in this room. Well then, shall we go?"

His eyebrows furrowed as he stood up. "That's my line. Follow me." he said in a curt tone, opening the door a little too harshly.

I cringed inwardly; I guess he's still mad that I managed to defeat him earlier. Well, I couldn't afford to let him win – my membership in the Shinsengumi was at stake, after all. We walked along the hallway in complete silence. Even if I were to offer an apology to him, I'm pretty sure he'd just get more offended. So I endured the cold atmosphere until we arrived at Hijikata's room.

"After you. It's ladies first, after all." he said snidely, gesturing towards the door with a mock flourish. Giving him a sarcastic smile, I nodded and knelt by the door. "Excuse me. It's Yukimura."

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

 **Author's end notes:** Let me begin with a huge apology to all the followers of this story! I am so sorry for the month-long delay of this chapter. Last month (April 15th) was my birthday, so naturally my family and I went on a two-week vacation (I was given a week to plan it, which is why I wasn't able to complete this chapter on time), and then the week after, I started working on my new day job. I had a little trouble adjusting my schedules, but I finally worked it all out.

SO! I am announcing that new chapters will be posted **every other week** instead of every week (it will still be on **Fridays** ) to give me ample time to write and proofread each chapter.

Okay, enough with the apologies and explanations… How did you like this chapter? I liked writing the fight sequence between Okita and Chizuru since I've never written one before, so it had me replaying some fight scenes in the anime a lot of times to get a good idea how to write it step by step. It was a bit difficult, but fun.

For the aforementioned sparring session, if any of you wants to see how Chizuru defeated Okita, watch Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. I drew inspiration from the way Percy defeated Annabeth in their first mock battle. The way Percy managed to defeat the seasoned (mock) battle veteran and the position they ended up seemed pretty cool to me.

Also, I don't know if anyone has noticed, but I seem to have given Okita a little bit too much attention since the first chapter (okay, I plead the Fifth; I **have** been giving him **too** much screen time lol). My partiality is showing when this fanfic is supposed to give the Shinsengumi equal opportunity in hanging out with Chizuru.

Don't worry, I plan to fix that in the following chapters, so bear with me for a while, Okita-haters (if you hate Okita though, gtfo because he **is** my favorite). That's enough of my ramblings for today, thank you for reading, and I'll see you again in two weeks!

To _AsthaRen_ : I welcome all kinds of reviews, so thank you for writing me one! I do like the 'original' Chizuru, but most of the times I wish she weren't so much of a damsel in distress all of the time. Have you played Code:Realize? Man, the protagonist there is one of the strongest and bravest otome game protagonists I've ever encountered. As for her _oni_ power manifestation, the attraction/persuasion characteristic is just one of the many facets of that power (in video game terminology, it acts as sort of like a debuff). I plan to include some offense-type power in the succeeding chapters (similar to the one shown in the movie), so watch out for it. Again, thank you for your review!

To _SeonHee_ : Aww, thank you so much for taking the time to make an account just to write me a review! This is why I love fanfiction; it's a give-and-take relationship between the readers and the writers. The readers get pumped to see 'new' content related to the games/anime/movies/series that they like, while the writers get _twice_ the fun as they get write about their fandom **and** read reviews from people who enjoy what they've created. It feels like all the hours of hard work were totally worth it. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing this.

 **Word List:**

 _Kore kara mo yoroshiku_ \- roughly translated as "please take care of me from now on"

 _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ \- see ( /japanese/yoroshiku-onegaishimasu-meaning) for a more accurate explanation

 _Kochira koso, yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ \- see ( wiki/%E3%81%93%E3%81%A1%E3%82%89%E3%81%93%E3%81%9D) for an "exact" definition of _kochira koso_

 _Ara_ \- oh, ah

 _Nani_ \- what

 _Yare yare_ \- used as an exclamation of relief or disappointment

 _Gomen ne_ \- a more casual version of _gomennasai_ (or 'I'm sorry', 'I beg your pardon')

 _Are_ \- there are different uses for this word, but in the context of this chapter, it is used as an expression of (mock) surprise (y'all know Sōji's antics…)

 _Shinai_ \- a bamboo fencing stick used for practice and competition in _kendo_

 _Bokken_ \- a wooden sword used for training; it is usually the size and shape of a katana, but is sometimes shaped like other swords, such as the _wakizashi_ and _tantō_

 _Suri-ashi_ \- this technique was mentioned in the anime, but this technique is often used kendo, judo etc.,wherein the practitioner slides his legs, with the rear leg passing to take the lead

 _Jiujitsu_ \- a method of close combat for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon or only a short weapon

 _Iai_ \- a martial art that emphasizes being aware and capable of quickly drawing the sword and responding to a sudden attack; it is associated with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard

 _Iyada na_ \- not a chance, not likely, no way


End file.
